


Off-duty accident

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [28]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Off-duty accident

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à une vitesse impressionnante. À cette période le service des urgences de la Pitié alternait entre calme plat et gardes à rallonge où tout l'hôpital n'arrêtait pas une seconde. Ce soir-là, les admissions aux urgences se résumaient à quelques entorses causées par le verglas. 

« Mary ? l'appela une voix familière et elle releva la tête.   
\- Faith ? »

La policière – qui n'était pas en service ce jour-là – s'approcha, soutenant son partenaire par la taille. Il semblait en mauvais état. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, cette fois ?  
\- Eh, c'est pas de ma faute ! protesta Bosco avant de grimacer de douleur.  
\- Il est tombé d'une échelle, révéla Faith.

L'inquiétude était évidente sur son visage, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en expliquant ce qui lui était arrivé. Mary secoua la tête avec dépit. Même quand ils n'étaient pas de service, ces deux-là semblaient toujours fourrés ensemble quand les accidents arrivaient. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'infirmière en les guidant vers l'un des box d'observation.  
\- Rien.  
\- Bosco… le gronda Faith avant de parler à sa place. Il était en train d'accrocher une guirlande lumineuse le long du toit, chez sa mère, et il a perdu l'équilibre sur l'échelle.  
\- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir rendre service… grommela le policier.   
\- Il est tombé sur le dos et l'échelle lui est tombé dessus. Il nous a fait une sacré frayeur. »

Mary écouta Faith et visualisa la scène. Elle soupira.

« Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'appeler une ambulance ?  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je vais bien ! C’est juste quelques bleus.  
\- Bosco, tu t’es cogné la tête sur le sol !  
\- La neige a amorti le choc.  
\- Vous auriez dû appeler une ambulance. Et toi Bosco tu ne devrais même pas être debout.  
\- C'est déjà un miracle si j’ai pu le traîner jusqu'ici… se défendit Faith.  
\- Eh, tu m'as menacé de me coller une balle entre les deux yeux si je le faisais pas !  
\- Mon dieu… »

Ces deux-là, ils n'étaient vraiment pas possibles. A chaque fois qu'elle les voyait interagir, elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient finir par se sauter à la gorge. Pourtant, mettez-en un dans une situation délicate, et tout de suite l'autre devenait doux comme un agneaux. Ou plus redoutable qu'un loup, tout dépendait de votre capacité à leur venir en aide.

*

Mary s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte du box, derrière la baie vitrée, de retour avec les résultats des examens du patient. À l'intérieur, Bosco se tenait enfin tranquille même s’il refusait toujours de rester allongé. Faith l'avait rejoint et s'était assise à ses côtés sur le lit. Tous les deux discutaient à présent tranquillement. 

Bosco avait la tête baissée et Faith le regardait. Soudain, elle se pencha vers lui et posa la tête sur son épaule. Bosco redressa la sienne et la regarda. Mary l'observa poser une main sur son genou avant que Faith ne la prenne et ne la serre doucement. Bosco posa ensuite la tête contre celle de sa partenaire et ferma les yeux. 

Derrière son arrogance et ses manières de gros dur, il y avait un cœur. Faith lui avait dit cela une fois, dans un tentative maladroite de leur faire passer la pilule d'un Boscorelli mal luné dans leur service. Honnêtement, certains jours Proctor doutait que cela soit possible. Mais à cet instant précis, à le voir si détendu et vulnérable dans sa bulle, elle était prête à le croire. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'ils s'étaient dit tous les deux, ni ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui – ou ce qui se passait entre eux tout court, quand ils n'étaient pas en service – mais ils semblaient plus proches que jamais. 

Mary s'en voulait de devoir briser ce moment si touchant, mais elle devait encore faire son travail. Et ce qu'elle allait annoncer au policier risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps lorsqu'elle passa la porte et Faith se leva. 

« Ton partenaire a eu de la chance, il n'a rien de cassé, lui annonça-t-elle.  
\- Je vous l'ai dit, je vais bien, répéta Bosco. On peut rentrer, maintenant ?  
\- Bosco, tiens-toi un peu tranquille ! le sermonna Faith.  
\- On va tout de même le garder une nuit en observation, par sécurité.  
\- Pas question !  
\- Bosco…  
\- Tu as une belle commotion, Boscorelli. Ce serait plus prudent si on pouvait te surveiller durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.  
\- Je ne reste pas ici, insista le policier, borné. »

Elle lui adressa un regard réprobateur puis reporta son attention sur Faith. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle à celui-là. Mais la policière se contenta de hausser les épaules. Mary soupira de nouveau. 

« Très bien, finit-elle par céder. Mais tu devras signer une décharge.  
\- Pas de problème. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et quitta de nouveau la pièce pour aller chercher la paperasse à l'accueil. S'il voulait prendre le risque de sortir malgré sa commotion, tant pis pour lui. Même si au fond elle ne se faisait pas de souci. Faith serait là pour veiller au grain. Elle n'avait peut-être pas cherché à lui tenir tête sur ce coup-là – à force elle devait avoir l'habitude et savait choisir ses batailles avec soin – mais elle ne le laisserait pas sans surveillance tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine qu'il irait bien. L'instinct maternel, probablement. Ou peut-être était-ce quelque chose de plus, si elle en croyait ce qu'elle avait pu observer un instant plus tôt. 

« Tu signes ici, lui ordonna-t-elle en revenant.   
\- Merci Mary, t'es la meilleure !   
\- Essaie de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois que tu auras envie de me râler dessus, d'accord ? »

Bosco lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant d'enfiler son manteau avec l'aide de Faith. La douleur le fit grimacer. 

« Et voilà une ordonnance pour des anti-douleurs, dit-elle en tendant la paperasse à Faith. Puis, reportant son attention sur Bosco, elle ajouta : Essaie de ne pas trop en faire dans les prochains jours, d'accord ?  
\- Je peux rien promettre, répondit ce dernier avec son éternel sourire en coin.   
\- Tu n'es pas Superman, Boscorelli.  
\- J'y veillerai, intervint Faith. Merci Mary. »

La chef des infirmières les regarda partir tous les deux. Vraiment, ces deux-là…


End file.
